Jupiter's New Enemy
by Independent-Chick
Summary: WHo is the new enemy after Jupiter? Why Jupiter? Who is the man from her past? All will probably explained in chapter 1 and 2. Here is just the prologue. My first fanfic! Hope you like. R&R Onegai! Otaku Power!


**Author's Note**: I am a freak on Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon stories. I hope you'll like this one! It's my first, so please be nice. I am only 16. AND I haven't seen GW since Cartoon Network cancelled it!! Well here it is!  
  
**Prologue**  
  
The night in Tokyo was dark. The wind blew threw the city quietly. The entire two seemed to be sleeping. The time was currently 3AM. Only a crazy person would be up right now. That brings us to the only soul awake at this unearthly hour. The apartment of Kino Makoto was lit with lights, as the girl of 16, sat on her floor, her head resting on coffee table. She wasn't sleeping, she just placed her head down. The cause of this was because of an object in her hand. It was a picture of her mother and father on their wedding day. Makoto, slowly, but surely raised her head, and the tears fell slower. She wiped them, as she continued to look through the photos. Makoto thought, 'Why am I looking at them anyways? I know, it's because they died 10 years ago today. I hardly remember them.' Her green eyes focused on her balcony as she stood up. Her robe seemed to have fallen to the floor as she stood. She opened her sliding glass door, she stepped onto her balcony. She rested her hands on the rail and took in a deep breathe. She thought, 'I should get some sleep. I have senshi training at the temple tomorrow.' She turned, and re-entered her apartment. She grabbed her robe, that was on the floor, and went into her room. She placed it on the hook, and turned to her bed. She crawled under the covers, and thought about her mother. Her mother was a splitting image of Mako. Makoto just sighed and let sleep engulf her.  
  
**830AM, Hikawa Shrine**  
  
Hino Rei glanced at her watch, 'Okay, odango is here, but Makoto isn't. That's strange!' She turned as the two blonds laughed at the manga the blond with odangos was holding. Mizuno Ami was doing her math homework, hoping to get ahead. Rei turned and exited the room. She was going to call Makoto, to see if she was home. Rei got to the phone and dialed Makoto's phone number. After the fourth ring, someone picked up. Makoto's tired voice was heard, "Hello?" Rei didn't get angry, but asked harshly, "Mako, it's Rei. Where are you? Remember we have senshi training. Odango is already." Makoto's voice sounded sad, "Gomen Ne. I forgot. I'll be there as soon as I can." Rei replied, "Okay." They hung up, and Rei sighed, 'What's up with Mako? She isn't her usual self. She always seems sad now.' Rei shook her head, and hurried back to the room where her other three friends were at. Aino Minako looked up and asked, "Where did you go, rei? I asked you a question, but you were gone?" Rei replied, "Gomen, I went and called Makoto to see why she wasn't here. She was still in bed." Tsukino Usagi, the blond with the odangos, asked, "Is it me, or has Makoto been acting weird?" Rei replied, "I knew I wasn't the only one. I don't know what it is. I think something happened, but she is just too scared to share with us." The others nodded, and thought about their friend Makoto.  
  
**In the Dark of Space**  
  
The dark figure gazed into her crystal ball, and saw Kino Makoto walked towards Hikawa Shrine. She decided to make Makoto suffer, After all, when she was alive in the human world, she suffered enough, and she knew Makoto was the reason. She thought, 'You are going to pay for all the pain you put me through Makoto!' She summoned her general, "Raven-Night, come forth." Another dark figure appeared, but this one wasn't hidden by the shadows. Her appearance was that of a beautiful woman. The woman had raven black hair, and eyes. Her lips were blood red, and her fingernails were also red. (If you have seen Lead Crow from Sailor Moon: Star Series, that is basically what this lady wore, and I guess you look like her too! And Hai, she is an animate. I am making up my own! Hehehe! :P) Raven-Night bowed, "Hai, milady?" The dark figure replied, "Please go get Kino Makoto. She is a senshi. She is Super Sailor Jupiter. Attack her if you must, but bring her to me, and I don't want her dead. I want her alive. Her death with be because of me." Raven-Night nodded, "Hai, milady!" Raven-Night disappeared, as two other figure appeared. One was a woman, who looked a lot like Makoto, but she has green hair, and her eyes were also green. Her fuku (An 1) consisted of a black halter looking top, and black pant, that flared at the bottom. She had wings, and the tips have emerald stones. She was probably the prettiest of the two. Her name was Ikumi. The girl next to her looked very much like Aluminum Siren, but she didn't have blue eyes or white hair. She had green hair, and brown eyes, but everything else was just like aluminum. Her name was Emerald. She asked the dark figure, "Your majesty?" The dark figure answered, "Hai, Emerald?" Emerald replied, nervously, "Why didn't you send Ikumi to retrieve Makoto? She looks more like the child." The dark figure replied, "Because we are going to send Ikumi to pose as Makoto, as soon as we take her henshin stick and watch communicator." Emerald nodded, and bowed, "I understand, milady."  
  
Hehehehehehehehe! Hope y'all like it! I'm a bit nervous of putting it out!!  
  
**AN 1-fuku- it means outfit; attire**


End file.
